


12am Venting Sessions

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Caroline calls Elena to tell her about her encounter with Klaus





	12am Venting Sessions

Buzz buzz buzzzzzzz

*Elena’s phone buzzes on the counter*

“Can you get that babe, I’m a little busy here” She asked Damon as she was cutting up some fruit. 

He moved Gray to the other leg and picked her phone up. 

“Elena’s phone Damon speaking” he answered

“Oh hey is Elena there? I need to talk to her.” Caroline asked

“Yeah, but she’s a little bit busy Caroline. I’ll put you on speaker”

“Hey Car! What’s up?” Elena replied

“Well I guess it’s fine if Damon hears this, but I just need to talk. I just saw Klaus.” She paused and waited a bit for them to digest it. 

Elena put down the knife and looked across the counter at Damon. 

“Wait what?”

“Yeah well remember how they all kind of got the hell out of New Orleans 7 years ago and Hope started at the school, well we had to suspend her and I was already in France talking with a powerful witch family and Rebekah texted me asking if I could find him as Hayley needed to talk with him.”

“So you found him?”

“Yeah I found him. Wasn’t that hard. It was like it always is with him. 15 years apart and it’s like it hasn’t been any time. We do some verbal sparring, I tell him to get his act together, and he gives me that smirk and those eyes.”

“You okay Car?”

“I mean yeah nothing a good venting with your best friend won’t fix. I’m in my hotel room now. I left him with some words to mull over.”

“How are you feeling about that? You think he’ll listen?”

“I think he will if he knows what’s good for him. He is just so ugghhh I go back and forth between wanting to strangle him or kiss him every time I see him. Stop smiling Damon I can hear you through the phone.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Elena gave him a look. 

“Fine I’m sorry Blondie I promise no more smiling from me.”

“Thank you. Listen it’s 1am here and I’ve got another meeting with that family tomorrow morning. Love you and give Gray a kiss from Aunt Caroline.”

“Caroline are you sure you don’t want to talk more. I am more than happy to throw Damon out. Gray could probably use a trip to the park anyway.”

“I’m good I just needed to talk it out a bit and I do need to prepare for tomorrow. I have a whole presentation for them.”

“Okay just call if you need to don’t worry about the time difference.”

“Thanks Elena. You guys have a good afternoon.”

Damon pressed the end call button.

“She still has a thing for Klaus?”

Elena looked at him like he was asking if water was wet. “Where have you been? Of course, she does. She always has.”


End file.
